1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires and particularly to belted tires having a mono-ply carcass construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pneumatic tires comprise a tire carcass extending between two wheelrim contacting bead portions, through sidewall portions to a ground contacting tread portion. The tire carcass is conventionally reinforced by one or more plies of cord reinforced tire fabric extending continuously from bead to bead.
The ground contacting tread region is further reinforced between tread edges by a circumferentially extending annular hoop-like belt or breaker comprising a plurality of plies of cord reinforced rubber fabric disposed radially outwardly of the carcass ply and inwardly of the tread rubber.
To provide anchorage in each bead region the carcass ply is turned around an annularly extending inextensible bead hoop, and thereafter is extended radially outwardly towards the mid-sidewall.
Disposed between the carcass ply main portion and the thus formed carcass ply turn-up portion is a hard rubber apex.